Una nueva luz
by Amai do
Summary: A veces la luz que queremos no apunta a nosotros, y cuando eso pasa, debemos buscar otra luz... eso le pasará a Daisuke unos días después de navidad. Intercambio navideño del Foro 1-8, para eljefe2000.


Muchas veces he escuchado la frase que dice "es mejor dar que recibir".

En lo personal siempre me había tocado dar cosas que me gustaban, pero en esta ocasión, y por azares del destino tuve que realizar un fic que no tenía nada que ver con lo que he escrito.

Este fic participa en el Reto de "Intercambio amigo secreto" del foro **Proyecto 1―8**, para **eljefe2000**, hice mi mayor esfuerzo, espero que te guste (Petición 3), debo decir que es u pequeñísimo fic, muy sencillo, porque creo que así es el personaje principal.

**.**

―**Una nueva luz―**

**.**

**.**

_Por mucho tiempo se sintió feliz cuando sólo era él en la vida de Hikari. Pero desconocía que un rubio oxigenado la había conocido primero, y que él también tenía sentimientos por la castaña.__Lo había hablado muchas veces con su mejor amigo, Ken. Él había dicho que entre gustar, querer, y amar a una persona había gran diferencia. Era obvio que le gustaba Kari, desde que eran niños, desde que eran muy niños a decir verdad._

_Era la única que no le trataba mal, la única que le había compartido de su almuerzo cuando él se había acabado el suyo en tercer año, la única que le daba sonrisas sinceras, la única amiga (mujer) que había tenido… pero las cosas ahora eran diferentes, tenía más amigas, elegidas, pero las tenía. Se había vuelto medio popular entre las chicas en la escuela por ser el capitán de futbol, y según él, tenía más músculos para presumir. Pero todas esas virtudes no le habían resuelto la pregunta del millón, ¿qué sentía por Hikari Yagami?__Linda, con bonitos dientes, hermosa sonrisa, sexto sentido para ver la luz de las personas, que brillaba por su sencillez y humildad para los demás, graciosas, limpia, inteligente, noble… podía pasar el resto del día haciendo una lista de cosas buenas de Hikari, pero el día de ayer, cuando paseaba con sus amigos del futbol por el centro comercial, y la vio a ella y a Takaishi en casi pleno beso, sintió algo extraño. Ya no sintió esos celos que un año antes sintió cuando hablaron por primera vez, sintió algo extraño, cierto, pero no supo descifrarlo._

_Corrió más fuerte alrededor del parque, era temprano y era seguro que no chocaría con nadie, o al menos eso creyó hasta el momento en que sintió un que topaba con una persona y caía hacia atrás, tanto él como con quien había chocado.__Lo siento, no me fije que estabas allí. –se disculpó sobándose la cabeza y enfocando la mirada a la persona que tenía enfrente. _

―_Descuida Daisuke, yo también venía distraído. ―comentó cuando él se levantaba._

―_Taichi, casi se rompen los googles. ―indicó al ver que se le habían caído al suelo._

―_Lo bueno fue que no fue así. A propósito, ¿por qué venías corriendo tan rápido? ¿A caso una chica te venía persiguiendo? ―bromeó un poco._

―_No exactamente. ―murmuró, llamando la atención de Tai._

―_¿A qué te refieres? ―indagó curioso._

―_Bueno es que… tengo un amigo. ―comenzó algo ruborizado y jugando con sus dedos, acción que Yagami descifró a la perfección, que en vez de hablar de "un amigo" hablaba de sí mismo. ―Y él tiene un problema._

―_¿Qué clase de problema?_

―_Pues uno con una chica…_

―_Entiendo, venga, caminemos un poco. ―dijo mientras que él retomaba el camino del parque, pero con un sentido mucho más tranquilo que llevaba Daisuke. ―Te escucho, dime cómo puedo ayudar a tu "amigo"._

―_Pues verás, mi amigo… __em… __Daisukito__…__está confundido por una amiga suya,…Hikaru. La conoce desde hace mucho tiempo, se creía enamorado de ella porque lo trata bonito, a comparación del resto de las chicas. Pero resulta que esa amiga de él, parece como si le gustara otro amigo de ellos… __que se llama… __Tekaru__, sí Tekaru. _

_Ante cada nombre que Daisuke daba, Taichi se derrotaba más por la poca creatividad que demostraba para inventar._

―_Y él los ve medio raros cuando están juntos._

―_¿Y… tu punto es?_

―_Es que Daisukito no sabe que siente por Hikaru__, __antes se habría sentido celoso, o a lo mejor sí lo está, pero ya no tan fuerte. En el fondo, él quiere estar con ella, pero ella no lo mira como mira a Takeru, digo a Tekaru… ―confesó pausando a cada palabra._

_Taichi entendió a la perfección los sentimientos del pequeño Daisukito, pues, él, de cierta forma, había pasado por algo parecido, aunque no le agradaba que la chica en cuestión fuera su hermanita. _

―_Para empezar, creo que debes decirle a tu amigo Daisukito que establezca bien lo que siente por Hikaru. No puede andar a medias entre sus sentimientos. Sé que a veces es complicado, que por un lado sientes unos celos tremendos cuando vez a esa chica, y al mismo tiempo te sientes feliz por ella, feliz por ver esa sonrisa, aunque no sea para ti. ―compartió con un toque de nostalgia._

―_Sí, es eso… es lo que mi amigo ha dicho, dime, ¿te ha pasado?_

―_Sí, algo así._

―_¿En serio?, ¿con quién? ―preguntó extrañado, jamás se hubiera imaginado que su gran admiración hubiera tenido una decepción amorosa._

―_¿Nunca lo imaginaste? ―preguntó asombrado por la poca atención que Daisuke mostraba_

―_No._

_Suspiró, realmente esos sentimientos eran un secreto a voces, se sabía pero nadie nunca había comentado ni preguntado nada, después de todo, era algo que ya estaba más que superado por él, y también por las personas que les rodeaban._

―_Me refiero a Sora._

―_¿Sora?, ¿la novia de Yamato? ―curioso preguntó._

―_La única Sora que conocemos Daisuke, sí la novia de Yamato. ¿En qué mundo vives?_

―_Es que bueno, a veces soy medio despistado y pues…_

―_Está bien, no te preocupes. Sí, por mucho tiempo estuve en la misma situación que tú, digo, de em… Daisukito . Ella y yo habíamos sido los mejores amigos desde el Kinder, en Hikari Gaoka, en la primaria, en el Digimundo… teníamos un vínculo especial, lo seguimos teniendo. Algo tan especial como para que llegara a ser algo más. Sí fue algo difícil, pero hablando con mi ahora novia aclaré mis sentimientos, y terminé entendiendo que lo que sentía por ella era una hermandad. No te niego que en algún momento yo llegué a vernos como pareja, y estoy seguro que hubiese funcionado. Pero también estoy seguro que no sería así de feliz como yo soy con la chica que me roba el sueño, ni como mis amigos son felices. Ella era mi tesoro Daisuke, y lo sigue siendo, su amistad es de los tesoros más valiosos que tengo, pero a final de cuentas no tenía la llave. Amigo, hay que saber perder, y entender, que no puedes tener lo que quieres en el momento que quieres, porque ten seguro que la vida te tiene preparado algo mucho mejor, aunque no lo creas. Se requiere valor también para cerrar una puerta._

_Amigo era la palabra con la que podía definir completamente ese papel que definía en la vida de Hikari Yagami y debía estar feliz con eso, porque era un motivo para estarlo._

_Pero… ¿y su media naranja cuando llegaría?_

.

.

Después de haber hablado con su eterno líder, Daisuke se sintió mucho mejor, y era obvio que estar en es cafetería en medio del centro comercial no modificaría su estado de ánimo. Ese ya era su quinto licuado de frutas y chocolate extra, y aun ni su hermana ni su madre habían salido de esa tienda de ropa, lo cual comenzaba a hacer que se desesperara.

En cuanto a su digimon, había ido al sanitario, y a propósito, llevaba mucho rato allí.

Resopló fuertemente, haciendo que el vaso (que aún contenía algo de bebida) cayera por la orilla de la mesita individual y así se derramara en frente de la persona que iba pasando, salpicándole en su vestimenta invernal.

―Huy, lo siento. _―_se disculpó el google boy. Poniéndose en pie inmediatamente para ayudar.

―Descuida, casi no se nota. _―_dijo la dulce voz.

En cuanto Motomiya escuchó esa voz, se giró para ver a esa chica, y quedó embelesado al observarla.

Era una chica menuda, de tez clara, ojos verdes y un cabello tan castaño como el suyo, pero era claro que tenía de especial, que la hacía única y bonita: su sonrisa.

No supo descifrar con exactitud qué era eso que sintió cuando la vio, lo que sí supo es que nunca había sentido nada como aquello.

Rápidamente, y utilizando su escasa caballerosidad que había aprendido de sus amigos, movió la silla de enfrente, agradeciendo que Vmon fue al sanitario.

―Por favor, siéntate. _―_pidió torpemente.

La chica se ruborizó un poco, claramente nerviosa.

―No… no es necesario. _―_se disculpó tímidamente de nuevo.

La chica, no muy confiada aceptó, sacudiéndose los restos de bebida y chispas de chocolate que le habían caído.

―Es un abrigo precioso, lo siento.

―Ya te dije que no importa. Se puede lavar. _―_dijo con simpleza.

La sencillez con la que ella hablaba y la soltura con la que le daba poca importancia a ese abrigo tan fino y tan costoso le sorprendió, pues si se hubiese tratado de Miyako o de Mimi habrían pegado ese grito en el cielo, obligándole a pagarlo.

―Me llamo Motomiya… pero si quieres decirme Daisuke está bien… mis amigos me llaman Dai. _―_se presentó, haciendo una reverencia, antes de sentarse.

―Motomiya está bien. –comprendió la muchachita, extrañada por tanta _confianza_ que ella tenía. _―_Yo soy Yamura.

―Yamura, ¡qué bonito nombre!

―Es mi apellido. _―_corrigió, risueña.

Ante ese comentario, el elegido se ruborizó un poco.

―En fin… ¿qué haces aquí?

―Supongo que lo mismo que tú, compras de último momento en Navidad, aunque ya pasó me faltaron algunos regalitos para amigos.

―Sí, tienes razón, es algo loco.

Un incómodo silencio se formó, lo cual hizo a la muchacha que se mostrara más nerviosa.

―Etto… creo que me iré, no tengo nada qué hacer aquí, sentada.

―No, no… no te vayas. _―_pidió sin entender el porqué. No sabía por cuál motivo necesitaba a esa chica cerca de él. _―_Es más, te pediré un licuado a ti también.

Titubeante ella se quedó en la mesa, otra vez.

―¿Y qué hacías solo? _―_preguntó, viendo los vasos de zumo que había.

―Estaba con mi digimon.

―¿Tienes un digimon? _―_preguntó asombrada, sin creerle, pues aunque dos años atrás habían aparecido varios compañeros por todo el mundo, a muchos les faltaban.

―Sí, es un Vmon.

―¿Vmon? _―_preguntó, abriendo sus ojos.

―Así es.

―Creí que sólo un elegido tenía esa clase de digimon, los vi por las noticias. _―_dijo emocionada.

―Estás en lo correcto. _―_continuó.

―¿Eso significa que eres un elegido?

―Sí, así es. Yo soy el portador del valor y la amistad. _―_comentó orgulloso, señalándose con los dedos de sus manos.

―Waa… ―exclamó. _―_¿Y qué se siente ser elegido?

Esa pregunta bastó para que una agradable conversación apareciera en los siguientes minutos.

―Sabes… a mí no me ha aparecido un digihuevo… me empiezo a preocupar de no ser una persona buena.

Esa aberración quemó los oídos de Daisuke.

―¿Pero qué dices?

―Mi hermana dice que a las personas malas no les aparece un compañero digimon. _―_comentó con algo de reserva.

―Tu hermana tiene razón en eso. _―_concordó, tratando de sacar los últimos rastros de chocolate de un vaso con el popote. _―_No a cualquiera le puede aparecer un digimon.

La muchacha oscureció su mirada al escuchar eso, sintiendo una tremenda desolación.

―Pero estoy seguro que pronto aparecerá tu compañero digimon. –prometió, sonriéndole.

Esas palabras hicieron que la chica comenzara a tener esa esperanza tan característica de los elegidos.

―¿En serio lo crees? –preguntó.

―Por supuesto.

La chica no dijo nada más, sólo sonrió, y cuando vio que Daisuke se le quedaba viendo como medio hipnotizado, tuvo que tomar la decisión de marcharse.

―Pues… gracias por el licuado, no tenías que molestarte, ya… ya debo irme. –dijo, poniéndose en pie, haciendo una reverencia. _―_Espero que tengas un bonito año nuevo.

El chico sintió una vez más esa sensación, ese vacío y arrebato de esperanza que le daba. Ya no sabía con exactitud si era igual a lo que sentía cada vez que veía Takeru y a Hikari juntos, pero lo que sí sabía es que se sentía mal.

Quiso detenerla, pero ella empezaba a marcharse, incluso sintió que su corazón también se iba, pero no sabía qué es lo que significaba, ¿Acaso se había enamorado?

No lo creía, entonces qué era esa necesidad de tener a esa chica.

―De nada, igualmente. _―_se despidió.

Vio que se iba, no hizo nada para detenerla, sólo la miró… hasta que su compañero regresó.

―Perdona por tardar tanto, es sólo que no veía la luz de salida.

Esa frase descolocó al moreno.

―¿Qué dijiste Vmon? _―_preguntó, pidiendo que el digital monster repitiera lo que había mencionado.

―Qué la luz se fue por un momento en el baño, y no encontraba esa luz que indica la salida, lo bueno, es que hay muchas. _―_dijo finalmente, mientras se sentaba en la silla que momentos atrás había sido ocupada por la chica.

―¡Eso es! _―_murmuró sin creer su asombroso descubrimiento.

¿Desde cuándo acá el portador del valor se sumergía en oscuridad?

―Una luz.

Se repitió como si fuera lo más obvio, ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes?

―¿A qué te refieres, Dai? _―_cuestionó el digimon dinosaurio.

―¿Qué sucedió cuando te quedaste a ciegas en el baño?

―Busqué la luz que había… pero no estaba. _―_recordó.

―¿Y….?

―Encendí una llama y quemé una de las toallas que hay allí. _―_confesó, culpable.

―¿Entonces?

―Seguí la luz hasta encontrar la puerta.

―¡Exacto! ¡Seguiste otra luz!, porqué hay más luces, no sólo la que tú crees. –entendió a la perfección. _―_Si Hikari no era mi luz, sino la de Takeru, no hay mucho que pueda hacer… y yo debo ser feliz por eso. _―_comentó alegre por quitarse un peso de encima. _―_No debo sufrir por algo que sabía no iba a pasar.

Vmon no entendió esa analogía tan extraña entre un foco fundido y Hikari.

―No entendí. _―_confesó, rascándose la cabeza.

Empezó a caminar, esperando que esa _luz_ no volviera a irse.

―No es de entender, Vmon, es de creer. _―_sonrió, aprontando sus puños.

En seguida, el google boy caminó lo más a prisa que puso, corrió, demostrando el buen deportista que era.

―¿A dónde vas? _―_preguntó el digimon.

―Tú quédate aquí, espera a Jun y a mi mamá… de momento yo… yo debo ir por esa luz, antes de que se me escape. _―_dijo decidido, continuando en su recorrido.

Vmon se detuvo y obedeció a su amigo, regresando a su lugar, suspiró y se contentó por su amigo, ya le hacía falta superar eso.

―¿A quién le cobro estos doce licuados? _―_preguntó el mesero al digimon, quien sólo pudo sonreír apenado.

―Daisule…―masculló.

.

.

Corría y corría, no sabía qué iba a pasar, sólo que quería llegar hasta donde estaba la chica, para, al menos, contagiarse de esa esperanza y alegría que emanaba.

La vio comenzar a salir del centro comercial.

Brincó por las escaleras.

Tumbó a una viejita.

Regresó a pedir disculpas.

Corrió.

Corrió de nuevo.

Y por fin… la interceptó.

Agitado detuvo a la chica, quien también se asustó por esa acción.

―¿Motomiya?

―Si quieres… si tú quieres… puedo ayudarte a que recibas a ese compañero que tanto anhelas.

La muchacha lo miró perspicaz, creyéndole loco, pero…. dicho eso, por milagro, por magia, o quizá por el destino, apareció un pequeño digihuevo rosa en las manos de la chica, quien sólo sonrió y chilló de emoción.

―¿Qué dices? _―_preguntó nervioso.

La adolescente sonrió complacida, mirando hacia arriba, para reconocer que justo encima de ellos colgaba un muérdago, sonrió ahora con coquetería, para después darle una sugerente mirada al chico.

―Digo… que sería un honor que un elegido me de consejos.

Y sin siquiera preguntar, se colocó de puntitas y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, haciendo que el color rojo predominara en su rostro.

Cuando la señorita se apartó, Daisuke sonrió feliz, su deseo de Navidad se había cumplido, y más aún, un anhelo de su corazón comenzaba a realizarse.

Ya no lloraría por una luz que no lo iluminaba a él, lucharía por esa oportunidad que tenía en frente, por esa esperanza especial… por esa nueva luz.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Espero que haya sido de tu agrado **jefe2000**, y haber cumplido con las expectativas.

En cuanto a los demás, espero que hayan tenido de una bonita navidad y tengan un próspero año nuevo, los quiero

(prometo que pronto terminaré mis fics)

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

―_Escribe con el corazón―_

**Publicado:** 27 de diciembre de 2014


End file.
